


遗弃之地

by TemperanceZ



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 划港x次混, 崔韩率 - Freeform, 黄旭熙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperanceZ/pseuds/TemperanceZ
Summary: 黄旭熙x崔韩率，前后有意义
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei|Lucas/Chwe Hansol |Vernon





	遗弃之地

“你是新来的？”

崔韩率经过牢房时听到里面低低地问了一句，问话的人蜷在床上看不清脸，手间火星闪烁。

他犹豫了一下没有回话，继续朝里走去，隐隐有铁链摩擦地面的声音传来。隔壁牢房伸出一只枯瘦的手臂，朝崔韩率虚虚地抓了一把，崔韩率看着手的主人，一时间喉头发紧说不出话。

那是一张惨白的脸，眼窝和两颊深深地陷下去，牙齿没了好几颗，只能发出一点微弱的声音。他裸露的胸膛上满是伤口，有的地方已经翻出腐坏的肉来。

崔韩率略微往后退了一步，感觉自己踩到了又软又湿的东西。他眼角的余光可以瞥见第一间牢房的人往栏杆这边走来，他身量挺高，一只手搭在铁栏上，把烟头往崔韩率的脚边扔，又重复了一遍，“你是新来的？”

崔韩率抬头对上黄旭熙的眼，他长得委实不太像会被关在里面的样子，倒更应该出现在那些觥筹交错的舞会上，穿着合体的西装和其他人寒暄。

黄旭熙穿着件破破烂烂的背心，一只手臂布满刺青，他显然对一直有点发愣的崔韩率开始不耐烦，正准备回去的时候听到对方小声说，“我听说……我可以带一个人回去。”

崔韩率看黄旭熙僵直的背，稍微抬高声音问，“499号，你愿意跟我一起回去吗？”

>

499号挺能吃。

当然崔韩率自己也吃不少，有足够的食物储备。他新晋的护卫正熟练地打开酒瓶喝了两口，崔韩率很少动那些包装精美的酒瓶子，他喝不大习惯。

黄旭熙去洗澡时崔韩率就坐在床上呆坐着，他想起刚来时接他的负责人说他可以在管辖的楼内选一个带回去，说的时候猥琐地笑出满嘴黄牙，一边挤弄眼睛一边拿手比了个意味不明的手势。

崔韩率倒也没纯真至此，但委实对这些毫无想法。499号看起来在一堆瘦骨嶙峋的人里看起来最健康，是当勤卫兵不错的选择。

是的，勤卫兵，他对499号没有其他的想法。

黄旭熙擦着略长的头发出来，看到他的长官在床上走神。他明白被长官叫出去都要做些什么，食物和热水不是恩惠，是对宠物能保持生命和干净的施舍。

黄旭熙刚要在崔韩率腿前跪下去的时候崔韩率立刻站起来，他躲开黄旭熙疑惑的眼神，说我们聊聊。

已经很久没有人和黄旭熙说这几个字，他站在营区这边的铁门内，看他的朋友一个一个被爆头，血热化了一点雪又被冻住的时候没有人想跟他聊聊，为了保全他们下跪了快一天的队长第二天被挂在C栋前，有纹身的皮被剥下一大片的时候没人跟他聊聊，隔壁那个快死的路易倒跟他说过两句，他说你长得很好看，你总有一天也会被当作婊子一样被轮奸后杀掉。

现在一个看起来很像第二天就会死掉的年轻长官想跟他聊天，他棕色的头发带着略微的卷，偏西方的混血面孔有一种攻击性的美，但整个人却莫名天真又柔软。

……好像选错保护自己的对象了，感觉没办法活得比自己久。

崔韩率首先自我介绍，“我是崔韩率……”

“噢，我听过的，梦想家。”黄旭熙听到名字的瞬间还蛮想回笼子里去的，崔韩率显然听得出其中的讽刺意味，他皱了皱眉，“我不是梦想家。”

“你可是让上头放过我们的人。”黄旭熙觉得自己算是乐观的人了但也从未想过他们这类被打成罪犯的人能被放过，他用那只满是刺青的手抓了抓英挺的眉，“这个营地满是被放逐的人，罪犯，难民，还有被贬下来抑郁不得志而心理变态的长官们，看来上面是想让你来体验一下生活好收回去那些荒唐的话？”

崔韩率抿着嘴，倏地站起身走出门。黄旭熙叹了口气，估计等会自己就得卷铺盖回去了。

没过一会崔韩率又回来，他抱着一套被褥扔在地上，没理黄旭熙自己上床躺了。

黄旭熙安静了一会忍不住出声，“你不给我点东西垫着睡吗？狱里好歹有床——”

崔韩率一把把黄旭熙拉上床，自己去地上铺盖一裹背着他睡了。

>

“499,你叫什么名字？”

崔韩率背对着他穿制服，上衣被腰带一束后腰线很惹眼，黄旭熙其实没全醒，心想全监狱的人应该都想和他的长官上床。

“499……”崔韩率叫了两声，转过身看见黄旭熙没有聚焦的眼神很想拿桌上的水泼他，“你不会就希望我一直这么叫你吧？”

“无所谓，”黄旭熙耸了耸肩，“你叫我名字反而还会让别人多心。”

崔韩率咬着后槽牙，“我不想这么叫，你叫什么名字？”

“黄旭熙。”对方答地也快，慢吞吞地爬起来穿衣服，“我们都有东方的名字，不过我应该和你区别还是蛮大的。”

崔韩率没有接话，他丢下一句爱干什么干什么就出去了。黄旭熙坐在房间的木椅上吃着许久未吃过的热食，心里其实还挺开心。

崔韩率虽然看起来挺弱，但背景够强，他父母的家族皆是名门，家族出的都是有头有脸的人，一时间也看不到要倒的迹象。崔韩率应该纯粹是为了体验生活被下放的。黄旭熙还记得某天听到原本分管他的长官对同事讲起，说崔家的哪个孩子想要让他们这样的罪犯有新的出路，可能上帝造这孩子的时候觉得漂亮的人不需要脑子。

梦想家。黄旭熙想笑。

曾经他也是这样，在还不被称为罪犯的时候，他和同伴被称为雇佣兵更为准确。他们身上都有纹身，流言说那是他们力量的来源。黄旭熙觉得这流言也太傻逼，那大家都去刻一刻这个国家战斗力爆表称霸世界指日可待。

某次任务失败让他们这支规模不小的雇佣兵被借着一个一个由头杀掉或入狱。黄旭熙并没有参与那次任务，他在来营地之前一直拉着队友问我们到底做了什么，每个人都茫然，队长说你还记得你在n国的沙漠里杀过一个男孩吗，黄旭熙刚想反驳，队长说我知道他是个带着炸药和枪的恐怖分子，但他们只会说我们杀了一个男孩。

丢弃的理由不重要。

黄旭熙伸了个懒腰准备为他的长官打点热水，实际上他不明白为什么要这么做，毕竟房里已经有热水器，但其他长官的“卫生员”都这么干，于是他决定随大流。

雪没有要化的迹象，营地里的广场上，囚犯们背着木头或石块朝目的地前进。崔韩率没来前黄旭熙每天的任务就是如此，也不知道要搭些什么。幸运的是他是比较有力气的那类，加上长官对他们这类纹身人有点抵触，黄旭熙没有遭遇过其他长得好看的人的遭遇，除了劳作和莫名其妙地挨打，也苟活了一段时间。

C栋的总管站在广场中间，那里被堆起一个石台，围着一圈人。黄旭熙看到崔韩率远远地站在圈外，这个距离看不清表情。

他听叫惨叫，乌鸦呼啦啦拍着翅膀，笑声。

他闻见血的味道。

他抬头看见崔韩率远远地朝自己看过来，只是一眼又转回头去，C区的总管笑着拍了拍崔韩率的肩膀，手上的血擦在他肩上。

>

黄旭熙从崔韩率床底下掏出更多的酒。

见鬼，他的长官一口不喝，囤了这么多要干什么。

黄旭熙决定和崔韩率挑明，“这些要把营地给烧了远远不够。”

“你以为我跟你一样蠢吗？”崔韩率不理他。

黄旭熙自告奋勇要调酒，他开了瓶威士忌，说汽水和酒8:2刚刚好有酒味口感不刺激，手一抖倒多了酒量直逼十分七，黄旭熙偷偷瞅了眼没理他的崔韩率，默默用可乐满上了。

崔长官毫不意外地醉了。

他醉了整个人很安静，很冷静，事实上黄旭熙也没觉得对方醉了。他们并肩坐在阳台的椅子上聊天，崔韩率说我今天巡房的时候听到祷告声。

黄旭熙发出一声嗤笑，“神又听不到。”

崔韩率垂下眼帘，轻声说嗯。

营地在国家交界处，实际上管辖权不清，更像是个遗弃之地。逃难来的难民往这里塞，流放的犯人往这里塞，崔韩率自己也清楚他什么也做不了，但总有一些事情还不愿意放弃。

他看黄旭熙玩着椅子上的毛刺，问：“你认识Moet吗？”

黄旭熙一愣，没想到队长的名字从崔韩率嘴里说出来，他有点紧张队长该不会是休假去当了别人家庭的小三了吧，谁会看得上满身刺青和横肉的猛男啊。

崔韩率没有等黄旭熙回答，自己接下去，“我小时候被绑架过，救我的那个人叫Moet,他脸上，”崔韩率比划了一下自己的眉梢处，“应该有一处刀痕，是帮我挡的。”

黄旭熙努力回想，好像那里也是刺青的样子。

“你可以理解为我在报恩，”崔韩率摇了摇头，“当然我本意不是这个，是些更大，更虚无缥缈，或者你说的梦想一样的东西。但在你们的事情上我觉得我占了理，你们拥有能力可以为国家作更多的事情。”

“更多肮脏的事情。”黄旭熙补充。

“是，这里是我太天真。但我总觉得你们拥有更强大的能力，所以我觉得你们可以反抗。”崔韩率说。

黄旭熙想他该抱着他的长官回去睡觉了。

“马上要打仗了。”崔韩率抓住黄旭熙的胳膊，他的眼神澄澈，不像是酒精上脑的样子，“这里是前线，你们就是兵，没有生路的兵。”

“我见了你的同伴，他们都……都有更多的想法，我能帮你们逃出去。”崔韩率语速很快，“你们往南过海，可以有更好的生活。”

“其他人呢？那些难民呢？”黄旭熙盯着他。

崔韩率张了张口没说话，黄旭熙沉默地伸手盖住崔韩率的眼，卷长的睫毛在他手心微微颤动，有一点痒。

“你喝醉了。”黄旭熙说。

“嗯。”崔韩率点了点头。

>

有人在逃跑。

崔韩率被施加了压力，黄旭熙也要跟着干活。他被安排去森林深处的湖边小屋做清洁，小屋就是长官们虐待的乐园。

黄旭熙遇见了一个逃跑的囚犯。

那个囚犯被某个级别低的管理发现，举枪的瞬间黄旭熙冲上前把枪夺了下来，反手利落地让管理的脑子开了花。

枪声太响亮，他们很快被抓获，黄旭熙跪在地上想崔韩率的裤子被弄脏了，他还得洗，真烦。

低级管理的长官是最变态的C栋总管，黄旭熙被揪着头发被迫后仰，感觉军刀在自己喉部摩挲，他听到熟悉的靴子踩在雪地的声响，崔韩率的声音响起，“放轻松点，肖恩。”

总管土霸王当惯了，作为营地最看不起崔韩率的人显然并不理对方的话。黄旭熙感觉崔韩率来到他的身边，用不大不小地音量说，“我听见他在祷告。”

祷告是很正常的事，谁没有几个宗教信仰，但这时候说出来肯定意思不尽于此，崔韩率悠悠地念了两句告词，黄旭熙感到抵着他脖子的刀松了。

那是一个邪教的告词，曾经犯下滔天的罪而被当作禁忌。他们所处的这块土地不远处就是邪教的发源地，想拿着做点文章太轻松了。

总管明显还想反驳，崔韩率摁下手中的录音笔，低级管理念着祷告词的声音传出来，彻底堵住了对方的话。

黄旭熙被崔韩率一捏后颈子疼得要死，但马上顺势趴伏了下去，“我听到他逼着那个c区的囚犯要信教，他还说要杀了我的长官献祭，所以我……”

黄旭熙努力挤眼睛想掉一点泪。

总管骂骂咧咧地离开，人群四散。黄旭熙终于直起腰，崔韩率还站在他的身边，又念了一边告词。

他的嗓音变了，和录音笔里的声音一模一样。

>

逃犯最后还是死了，像破布一样被扔在石台上，一把火烧了个干净。

崔韩率和黄旭熙没去看，在管理宿舍楼的健身房里打架。

崔韩率的身手出乎黄旭熙意料的好，黄旭熙很久没有这么酣畅淋漓地打过，一没留神把他长官踢退了两步，撞在后面的器材上。

崔韩率当场眼角就红了。

黄旭熙上前想看看他情况，崔韩率迅速伸出一只手揪住他的领子，另一只手握拳重重地打在黄旭熙的腹部上。

黄旭熙：“？？？”

崔韩率赢了有点得意，但马上意识到自己下手重了，他想伸手揉黄旭熙的肚子，黄旭熙一躲崔韩率的手就落在他的裤裆上重重地揉了一把。

崔韩率：“……”

黄旭熙：“……”

可能没有任何人相信他们还未做过，连亲嘴都无，虽然也不算在谈恋爱，但还是纯情得让黄旭熙无所适从。

可能是对男人下不去嘴，黄旭熙得出结论后挺释然。某次他们又喝酒，黄旭熙感觉自己开始有了微醺的麻意，问崔韩率谈过恋爱没有。

崔韩率说了个相爱相离的故事，说他的另一半为了求学离开了他，他们经常写信，但他的恋人最后因为世俗的眼光所不容而自杀了。

黄旭熙说哇……

又一天他们一起看电影，崔韩率因为累了早早睡去，他平躺着，头枕在黄旭熙腿上，黄旭熙想动不敢动怕破坏了他长官的平衡，只能努力把注意力转移到电影里。他看着看着越觉得不对味，这剧情怎么好像见过，崔韩率这时候打了个小呼噜，黄旭熙电光火石间想起来，这人居然拿电影情节忽悠自己！

他再也没问过崔韩率情史，崔韩率也没问他的。他们相安无事了一段时间，结果直接上来这么猛地黄旭熙也有点遭不住。

崔韩率的手没有从黄旭熙身上移开，他们保持了这个姿势足够长的时间，黄旭熙犹豫了一会开口说，“你手劲挺大的……有点疼。”

崔韩率红着脸飞快地把手收回去。他整了整没乱的衣领站起来，说我们回去吧。

黄旭熙临走前去隔壁超市买了计生用品。

计生用品还是扭蛋式，各种型号各种口味。黄旭熙扭出接连几个薄荷味，想这么非人类的东西到底是怎么出现的。

他们的第一次蛮顺畅，直到最后进入前一切都温软美好。黄旭熙在崔韩率嘴角吻了一下，刚想有所行动突然听到一串急促的敲门声，住他们隔壁的管理喊崔韩率赶紧出去。

黄旭熙翻身让崔韩率起身穿衣服，崔韩率临走前在他额前吻了吻，冲他露出一个小小的笑。

>

局势变得很快。黄旭熙吃饭的时候听到他隔壁的两个管理小声地说很快要打仗了，上面可能解散这里。

崔韩率坐在他对面低垂着眼，假装闻所未闻。黄旭熙突然感觉肩膀一沉，他抬头看到熟悉的背影向前走去，他许久未见的队友似乎壮了一点。黄旭熙收回目光时看到崔韩率在看他，实际上他蛮烦这种意味不明不直说的情况，崔韩率伸出手握住他的，用了点力捏了捏。

黄旭熙用口型说，“我知道了。”

崔韩率已经很久没有一个人待在房间里，他翻开从首都带来的漫画，百无聊赖地翻。

黄旭熙很早就开始和他衣服混着穿，反正外套不混就行。崔韩率突发奇想地整理衣服，从他们俩的衣服堆里翻出了几个避孕套，和一张薄薄的相片。

是以前的黄旭熙，戴着帽子笑容灿烂，手里拎着把突击步枪。照片背后写了几个英文字，“Lucas.”

崔韩率把相片收进他的衬衣口袋里，坐在床上等他的勤卫兵回来。

>

营地里的高级管理员全部撤出接受上面审。崔韩率行李收了一半被黄旭熙压在门上操，黄旭熙伸手捂他的嘴，崔韩率闻到浓重的烟草味。

他清晨就出发，没有叫醒熟睡的黄旭熙。崔韩率和另外两个总管挤在后座，往来时的路回去。

他回到阔别已久的首都，见到了父母和妹妹。他换上得体的西装，没有一点烟酒味，用的是温暖的木制香调香水，游走在很适合黄旭熙的酒会间，听那些认识或不认识的人不知何出来的赞美。

崔韩率接到另两个总管都会留首都的消息，他们甚至升官了。过了两天他去军部开会，上将说我们在选派优秀的将领去边境，他问有人自愿吗，这时候那些早已定好的人会举起手，崔韩率也举起手。

他不爱战争，他痛恨战争，他不想看任何流离失所的孩童穿着破布行走，他不想看为了国家抹去自身一切荣誉加身可能的人被随意抛弃。但有些事不对劲。崔韩率回来每天都看电视报纸电脑一切能获得讯息的媒介，用人脉打听一切的消息。然而他没有收到营地的任何消息，这和一开始计划的不一样，黄旭熙和他的同伴们逃出去必然会激起水花，但是什么都没有，那颗石子沉沉地沉到湖里去，水面一片平静。

他得回去。

崔韩率又坐上去营地的车，他和上面申请了当先头部队，领着曾经一起出生入死的士兵们回去。他的妹妹给他发了条信息，崔韩率看了眼没有回复。

他终于看到熟悉的大门，但营地里空空荡荡，没有崔韩率想象中的尸体，或者别的什么。

有人从楼里走出来，因为背光看不清晰，崔韩率身边的士兵举起了枪。

崔韩率在认清的一瞬立刻让他们把枪放下，他认得那是黄旭熙曾经的队友之一，队友看到他挺惊喜，“我们成功地策反一部分管理，愿意留下的难民留下，不愿意的离开，是发生了一些冲突……”然后他垮下脸说，“他没有活下来。”

崔韩率大脑一瞬的空白，他握紧拳头，指甲深深地嵌进手里去。他感到眼眶的热意微微抬起头，突然愣住。

对面的大楼三楼的地方，他曾经的办公室，有个隐约的身影，挺熟悉。

崔韩率活学活用，他丝毫不掩饰悲伤的表情，点了点头掷地有声地说，“那我们要好好纪念他。”

>

黄旭熙很费解崔韩率哪里来的那么一大张他的黑白照。

他英俊的脸就被挂在广场的中心，巨大的白灯照亮每一处角落，崔韩率带来的部队很快搞出了一个自助餐模式。大家一开始还沉默着，酒上头后多出了些和乐融融的意味来。

这时候出去也不太好的黄旭熙：“……”

他回到崔韩率的旧办公桌上，拿黑笔给用玻璃封着的崔韩率照片画了个络腮胡，又用手擦去，画了双狗耳朵和独角兽角。

黄旭熙最后趴在办公桌上睡了一觉，醒来发现身旁并没有所想的人。他伸了个懒腰打算直接去认错，经过厕所门前想洗把脸，看到镜子里被画得乱七八糟的脸。

“这是什么？”黄旭熙嘟囔着用手用力擦了一下，竟然擦不掉。

“是狮子。”他看到镜子里出现的身影，崔韩率瘦了很多，双颊都微微凹进去。

“我听说，”黄旭熙没有回头，“有人匿名举报了那两个变态总管，他们被抓了。”

“是吗？”崔韩率歪了歪头。

他看着镜子里他的眼笑起来。

end.

>

“Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage？”

“……no.”

>

番外

一点带崽文学

短信几则

某一天

（AM 8:05）  
黄先生您好，我是班主任张老师。您的孩子今天又穿着睡衣上学了，想问一下是出了什么事吗？

（AM 8:06）  
抱歉啊老师昨天衣服被烧了来不及买新的。

（AM 9:05）  
点击进入消防安全知识竞赛

又一天

（PM 7:39）  
你们是忘了自己合伙生过一个孩子吗？我快饿死了没钱也没剩饭。

（PM 8:05）  
小姑说你们买了出国的机票？

（PM 9:41）  
视频都通了还挂了我看见你们在机场吃巧克力冰淇淋了！！

（PM 10:08）  
我要赫奇帕奇的学院袍和围巾，不是所有人都是格兰芬多！！！


End file.
